Guardian Angel
by HollyEatsRainbows
Summary: Jack never thought a girl so young would be so against the idea of Santa Claus; he'll do anything to change her innocent mind. Eventual JackxOc. Reviews are very much appreciated :D
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Jack Frost was awfully used to people not being able to see him, accusing him of just being an old 'expression' but when a five year old girl doesn't believe of any of the guardians, which brought happiness to the world, he knew something was up. Jack was blessing the local orphanage of burgess with a white Christmas that they looked forward to every year, allowing all the little boys and girls to make snow men and angels; even the older kids were having fun by having snowball fights (rather brutally, however). Although, one little girl, a pale, fiery little redhead with forest green eyes, sat inside staring down into her lap with no sense of joy at the miraculous weather. At first, Jack was rather annoyed, he thought it was a waste of his skills if such a young kid was just going to mope around inside, but then a woman walked up to said girl and handed her a small, rectangular, red and green parcel.

As Jack was known for being mischievous, he listened in to their conversation. "Santa brought this just for you, Suzie." The woman smiled, her voice soft as she knelt before the little child, now known as Suzie.

"Santa doesn't exist." Jack's eyes widened in shock, she was much too small to possibly know the truth!

"Of course he is."

"No he isn't. None of them are." Suzie mumbled, glaring at the parcel on her lap.

"Who else would give you a Christmas present? Open it up dear." The woman patted her head before heading somewhere else. Suzie gently unwrapped the gift, revealing a Barbie princess. To Jack's surprise, Suzie threw the toy away from herself, as if it offended her, before storming upstairs.

Jack flew around the house, looking through the upstairs windows to find the redhead, before finding the little girl's head buried in a green duvet cover. Her body shook violently as she cried tears. Jack carefully sat on the edge of the windowsill and watched in despair; he hated watching kids cry. His presence left flower-like frost to spread across the glass which separated him from the girl. She shivered at the sudden coldness and snapped her head up to the window, where she could feel a sudden draft. A chill ran down her spine, like she was being watched. Jack was left speechless at the girl's sudden attention. Subconsciously, Jack knew she couldn't see him, but the thought left a warm feeling in his heart that someone was looking straight at him for the first time in his long, lonely life. He stared back at her with content before she stood up and shut the curtains, blocking out one of the happiest moments in Jack Frost's miserable life.

After Jack met little Suzie Angeline Moore, he decided he'd protect her from the pain of the world. He'd visit her every week until she believed. And with those thoughts, he flew off to bring more happiness to the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Three years after Jack's first encounter with Suzie, he still visited her and tried to open her eyes to open her eyes to the wonders of the world. So far he'd had no success. Jack had cared for her like he would do to a younger sibling. He'd sometimes attempt a one way conversation; it comforted him to think he could be heard.

Currently, he was walking Suzie home on a chilly winter's day. She wasn't really looking at where she was walking and paying more attention to a slip of paper she had been given by a teacher at school. The closer he got to her, the stronger the paper flipped around. He leant over her shoulder to see what it was. It was a school report…

The piece of paper slipped from her grasp and she gasped in horror. She ran after the paper while Jack flew above head to swoop down and grab it. He caught hold of it and held it flat to a tree to get a quick look at it. The kid was pretty smart. A's in every subject but English and Art, where she got a D. Sadly, this proved she was good at science, the one thing that tried to prove that he doesn't exist. It would be tricky to get Suzie to believe in him. Butterflies violated his stomach when the tiny redhead threw herself at the tree, straight through him.

"That was lucky!" Suzie exclaimed as she pulled the paper from the wind's chilly grasp. She took one last glance at the satisfactory school report before gently folding it into her purple rucksack. Fighting off the cold, she pulls her scarf tighter around her small neck. It was another minute or two before she'd reach the orphanage. To be honest, Suzie knew she was going to be in trouble when Anna, her carer gets a look at those two D's. She really couldn't care less though; both those subjects were stupid and useless.

Every step she took, she began to feel more and more nervous as she got the feeling someone was following her. She turned around sharply and stared at nothing. Nothing was there, but she could feel eyes burning into her own as she leant forwards very slightly to run her hand through the air in front of her. Her bare hand shot back to her body as it went through a particularly cold spot. How was that possible, the air being colder in a certain place. It was like a pocket of coldness. When she tried again, the pocket had disappeared, causing her to shrug it off as a wild imagination thing.

Weird things had happened to her for a while now, like the feeling she was being watched, or frost on her windows mid-summer. She'd constantly feel cold as well. It could be thirty degrees outside but she'd still feel cold. It was physically impossible!

Finally, Suzie got to her home and left her report on the table before disappearing to her room to read her science notes.

Jack watched glumly as Suzie pulled a large yellow book out of her bag and flipped to a page and started to rewrite the text that sat in front of her. "You never have any fun." Jack complained, though he received no reply. He hovered above her bed to not get her bed all frosty. He sighed in annoyance and began to snoop around her forest green walls. He'd been in here many times, though he was very careful to not spook the little girl. Suddenly, Suzie's door flew open with great force. Jack jumped in alert and pointed his staff at the intruder, to see it was that woman, Anna, Suzie's carer. "Suzie! How did you get a D in Art in English?" She exclaimed in horror.

"I don't like those lessons, Anna! They're not important anyway!"

"English is very important! From now on you're to write a diary to improve your writing and you're to practice your art more, too!" She nearly screamed going red in the face. "You can start off by writing a letter to Santa! Now go downstairs now!"

Suzie went scarlet in the face as she stood on her bed in frustration. "Santa's not real!" She screamed as Anna walked away. Suzie threw herself down on the bed and screamed into her pillow. "It's not fair! She's so mean!" She wailed as Jack hovered over her in confusion. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do, to laugh at her or to hug her and make her feel better. Not like either of these things would have much effect on the kid…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

For the past four years, since the age of eight, Anna had forced Suzie to write a list for Santa and unsurprisingly, the first free items on her list turned up on Christmas day, in a feeble attempt to get her to believe. Slowly, kids her age began agreeing that he wasn't real and Anna was gradually giving up hope.

Now she was twelve, Suzie had begun her journey to womanhood and her body had just begun changing shape. Suzie's hair had grown a lot too, she now had it reaching mid-back and it bounced around in soft curls. Jack still watched over her, not giving up on his quest one bit.

At the time, Suzie was on her way to meet her friends at the local park during the Christmas holidays. Suzie wasn't a fan of the cold weather that constantly stalked her. Even through her thermal shirt, hoodie and waterproof jacket, she could feel the cold piercing her skin. She readjusted her woolly hat and stripy scarf so just her red nose peeked through the bottom as she did a quick check of the road, sadly her lack of view due to her hat meant she didn't see the van speeding down the street as she took a step on the road.

The scene unfolded in front of Jack's eyes as he realised what was about to happen. Jack leapt out and tried to grab her, only to fall right through her. She turned to see the van and her eyes widened in horror. Jack couldn't let that happen; he slammed his staff to the floor to make a quick path of ice to lead him to safe. Suzie's feet slipped at the sudden lack of friction and landed harshly on the floor to end up sliding to the opposite side.

"Idiot!" The speeding man yelled as he zipped past. Suzie groaned in pain and heard a loud sigh above her. Slowly, she peeled her eyes open to see a snowy white haired boy leaning over a staff beside her. "You really should be more careful." He muttered as he stared softly into her eyes. Suzie squeaked before dipping her head slightly, muttering, "I will!" to the teen and bobbing off to find her friends.

_Where'd he come from? _She thought.

_Where'd that ice come from? _She questioned.

_That was supernatural._ She concluded. A giggle escaped her lips as mulled over the thought that possibly Santa had saved her. If a miracle like that could happen, who knows what else shouldn't be but was possible?

"Hey, wait!" A male voice yelled to her…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Sorry this took so gosh darn long, I've been revising for GCSEs and dealing with everyday life, although the reviews have egged me on so here you go!**

Suzie looked back at the boy, who looked as if he was freezing cold, what with him not wearing shoes. She stood a few feet away and waited for him to continue. Once he only stood mere inches away he looked at her wide-eyed, scaring Suzie a little bit. She recoiled away from him very slightly and watched him warily. "Can I help you?" She asked in confusion. _Who was this guy? And why was he staring at me like that? And WHY wasn't he wearing shoes!?_

"You can see me?" The boy asked in a slow voice as if he was trying to let the news sink in and make it as clear as possible.

"Um… Yeah, you're pretty hard to miss, when you walk around shoeless." She replied in confusion. The stranger's eyes widened and he went to say something before snapping his mouth shut, somewhat resembling a fish.

"Well it was nice meeting you, but I gotta go! Stuff to do ya'know?" He replied very quickly before running so fast, when he turned the corner, Suzie wasn't sure if his feet were touching the ground. _What a strange boy… _Suzie thought. When she turned around she went off to search for her friends.

Several minutes later, she found her four friends, Cassie, Jenny, James and Michael, all sitting comfortably on a bench, Michael's lanky form held Jenny tightly as they chatted idly with Cassie and James, James was a well-built boy, with sandy brown hair and brown eyes hidden by round glasses, who once was a member of the orphanage, although he was adopted about four years back. James had soon after that met Cassie and since then they'd been inseparable from one another and had been in a relationship for a year and a half. Suzie gulped as she looked over at the two young couples, once again alone. Cassie very quickly peeled away from James to give Suzie a quick hug and pull her onto the small bench.

"Suzie! What took you so long?" Jenny asked in a whiny voice and pouting at the short red-head. Michael grinned at her and pecked her cheek for being so 'Adowable!' Apparently, in their relationship, real words didn't matter.

"Sorry, I bumped into this weird boy." Suzie apologised and fidgeted at the sudden attention she received off of Cassie.

"Ooh! A boy! Was he hot?" She asked very hastily.

"Uh… I don't know? Sort of? I only spoke to him for a minute, and he was like 18 or something, way too old." Suzie muttered.

"Well what did he look like?" Jenny asked.

"Tall; whitish-blonde hair; blue eyes and extremely pale." Suzie said quickly.

"Sounds cute." Cassie grinned.

"Sounds like some sort of poltergeist." James grumbled at the thought of Cassie finding other guys cute disturbing. Cassie laughed happily and shook her long blonde tresses out of her face. She looked up at her boyfriend and pecked him on the lips lovingly.

"Don't worry; no one's as cute as you, James." She giggled and leaned against his chest. Suzie turned towards Jenny and Michael only to see Jenny's long brown locks and Michael's raven-black hair as their faces were hidden in a passionate kiss. All the romance was making her feel sick. Suzie stood up abruptly and turned to Cassie.

"Sorry, I've got to dash," Suzie lied, "Just remembered I promised to help Anna with some shopping." Suzie didn't wait for a reply but just ran home. About half way there she noticed a pair of pale feet hanging over a very tall brick wall. Curiosity got the better of her and she glanced up to see that the boy from before was sat on top of a ten-foot wall.

"How on earth did you get up there!? And what stuff have you got to do up there!?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The odd boy looked down at her with a look of fear across his face. He was much too pale to be healthy. Suzie stepped a little away from the wall to get a clearer look at the wall. His feet were completely bare and his clothes were tattered and covered with little flakes of snow and frost.

"Are you homeless?" Suzie asked as he gulped, trying to think of a reply. To say he'd had eight years to plan his introduction to her, he was left tongue-tied. "If you're homeless, I know where you can stay."

"Uhh…"

"I'll call Anna and let her know." Suzie pulled a brick phone out and began to fumble with the lock.

"No!" Jack quickly exclaimed, realising she'd look insane if she was talking to a person no one else could see. "Um, no that's fine. People don't know about me."

"What do you mean?" She sighed in frustration.

"I… Come with me a minute." He sighed. Suzie's eyes widened in horror as her mind jumped to conclusions.

"No! Anna said to never go off with strangers!" She yelled, reciting Anna's wisdom. Jack groaned and quickly looked around to see if anyone was around. He picked up a stick lying beside him and jumped down next to her. He towered over the little twelve year old and picked her up. She struggled against him and screamed out. Jack hushed her before, to Suzie's horror, letting the wind carry the two over the wall and into a large public field. Lucky for Jack, there wasn't anyone around and when he let go off of the little girl, she scrambled away to a safe distance in confusion.

"What was that!?" She squeaked in terror.

"Um, the wind. Hi!" He smiled meekly and gave the girl a slight wave.

"H-hello?" She asked in confusion.

"I'm Jack, Jack Frost. I saved your life earlier." He replied with a small smile. The girl's eyebrows knitted together in thought.

"How?" She asked.

"Well… I'm a spirit, only believers can see me. My staff gives me control over ice, or something like that…" He waved it around, snowflakes floating from the top.

"Thanks…" She almost whispered, still not quite believing her predicament to be real. He smiled down at her and went to help her up off of the floor.

"You know, I've been trying to make you believe since you was, like, four." Suzie blushed and hid behind her bouncy red locks.

"Sorry." She mumbled as if it was her fault for not seeing the boy that apparently watched over her.

"It's okay, I got there eventually, and maybe now Santa might get your letters." Jack smirked as she blushed even harder. "I'll walk you home." Jack said putting a hand on her small shoulder and leading her out of the field.

"Why can't we fly home?" Suzie asked, her voice laced with wonder.

"It's not as simple as that, Kid. People will see you flying for one, and I can't really fly. The wind carries me to where I need to be." Jack explained, flashing a glistening white smile towards the little girl. She blushed and shuddered with a mixture of cold and butterflies. Jack noticed her shudder and frowned.

"Sorry about the cold, I'm not much good at warming people up." He laughed at the little help he could give the girl. She looked at the boy before leaning over to touch his cold skin.

"Why are you so cold?" Suzie asked innocently.

"I'm an ice spirit." The girl pondered on the thought before looking at him.

"Santa's not really real is he?"

"He is! But only believers will see him."

"… Promise?" She asks, not wanting to get her hopes up.

"I promise." Jack smiles. As they step onto snow-covered gravel, jack looks around. He knew it was still quite a walk until Suzie was home and he wasn't too sure what to say to the first person to see him since he was ever brought upon this earth. As he scanned the area, he caught sight of a bin lid and is blessed with a brilliant idea. "Suzie?"

"Yeah, Mr Frost?"

"It's just Jack." He smiled, "Do you want to have some fun?"

"Umm… Okay?" She said uncertainly. Jack dragged the bin lid in front of her, handle down. The girl looked at it in confusion.

"Sit in that." Jack instructed calmly, a smile claiming his pale face. Suzie bit her lip gently as Jack put slight pressure on her back to encourage her in. She jumped in alarm and sat in it, her legs crossed and tucked close to her tightly. Jack sat behind her, his long legs circling Suzie's small body easily. As Jack pushed off, Suzie looked to him in fear, as they came closer to the road. "Jack! The road!" She cried, her eyes becoming doe-like and staring at him in fear.

"Trust me!" He yelled over the wind and wrapped one arm around her to keep her from falling out. Suzie's small body leant into his chest as he hovered his staff in front of them to keep them from getting hit by cars or crashing into walls. At first, Suzie clutched to his arm in dread but she slowly loosened up and began laughing in glee. By the time they'd reached the orphanage, Suzie was happier than Jack had ever remembered her ever being. Jack clambered out of the makeshift sledge and stood in front of Suzie with his hand outstretched for her to pull her small body out of the lid. Once Suzie had overcome her dizziness, she allowed herself to be hauled out of the sledge. Jack sighed, knowing he needed to make it snow further North now. "Suzie, I've got to go bring snow to the rest of the world." He frowned at the glum look on her face.

"Will you come back?" She asked.

"I'll be back on the weekend and we can play more." He promised. Suzie smiled before glancing around them. Once she knew no one could see them. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her feet dangling a few inches from the floor. "Thank you, Jack, for believing in me for all these years." Jack felt overcome with joy and hugged her tightly before letting her drop to the floor. She grabbed his face and kissed his cheek before giggling cheekily and running into the house. Jack chuckled with happiness at being appreciated before letting the wind take him from the place he wanted to be most.


End file.
